


Reunited warriors

by BloodSpatteredViolets97



Series: Forbidden [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dungeon, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodSpatteredViolets97/pseuds/BloodSpatteredViolets97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry's abducted, will Draco be able to save his arse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited warriors

Waking up, freezing, stiff, covered in blood, grime and bodily fluids, on the floor of his in-laws dungeon, Harry Malfoy-Potter, shivered, as he tired to curl up, shackles cutting into the skinny, blood-matted, hair covered arms and legs, in a vain attempt to keep some warmth in. As he heard footsteps approaching, he winced, and forced his mind to wonder, thoughts, and silent pleas of help, going to his husband, Draco. Harry thought about what he could be doing. Reading, perhaps? His soft, pink lips mouthing the words silently, sleeping, maybe? Limbs failed out, in a effort to tangle the long, lanky appendages with his own limbs, pull him close.... Eating? Showering? Working? Crying? If there was one thing he refused to let himself think, was that Draco had given up on him, and either got with someone else, or worse, took his own life, unable to, as he had told Harry, after a argument, that he could only ever love him, and physically couldn't live without him. How both men longed to be having that argument, so they could both just apologise, have make up sex, some of the best, In Harry's opinion, and snuggle up together, hell, even being in the same room as him would have made Harry die with happiness. Hearing footsteps above, and raised voices, of his in-laws, made Harry shudder, knowing what would soon happen. Just as he heard the door slam open, he felt a spell, to mercifully knock him out, work, as he embraced the blackness, and closed his eyes, not even aware that Lucius Malfoy, ad already began to rape him, as well as inflict damage on the unrecognisable twenty four year old. Long gone was the muscle underneath his skin, revealing a skeletal form, under many cuts, burns, scars, grazes, and various other wounds, in various stages of healing, or infection, a matted beard, and hair, giving him some coverage, eyes dull, like green, shine less glass, skin almost translucent, dark circles around the green eyes. This is what had become, of the boy who lived.   
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Draco lay in bed, awake, tears spilling down his cheeks, as he felt nothing but numbness over take him. After Harry had disappeared, his life had fallen to pieces. Hospitalised, for alcohol poisoning, and suicidal tendencies, within months, having lost his job, and the baby he was carrying,due to the stress. For six months, there had been a massive search, proving inconclusive, as to Harry's wear abouts. Six months after, a year to the date, their fifth anniversary, Draco turned to the picture of Harry he always kept, and whispered "Happy anniversary, my Dark Stag" as he felt a stab of agonising want, pain, anger and frustration well up, as he then let the tears slide down his cheeks, and whispered "If only I had let you got that fucking tattoo, we'd be here now... You goddamn prat, Potter-Malfoy" as he broke down, spending most days like it, if he wasn't still searching for Harry. Midway through breakdown, Narcissa's owl rapped at the window, scroll attached to its feet. Getting up, he opened the window, for the bird to come in, and unwound the scroll, absentmindedly wrapping the dark green and silver ribbon his mother used to tie scrolls with around his hand, as he read, tears of self pity, sorrow and longing, quickly turning into tears of hatred and pure fury. His useless bastard of a father had abducted Harry, and had tortured him. His father would die, painfully, for it, having known he was absolutely heartbroken, over what happened to Harry, and chucked his life away, to look for the man who made his life. But one thing that Draco knew. Harry was alive. And he would get him back, no matter what.

Waking up, hours later, Harry's new wounds cleaned, and healed, and with a scrap of food beside him, Narcissa gently fed him, before hurrying out, unsure how else to help her son-in-law.... Draco was a great healer, and as well as being Harry's husband, his presence and skill alone could heal him physically, although mentally, she couldn't know how much trauma he'd endured, having only found him there, the previous night, and had screamed at her husband about it. Not that she loved him. Well, she did, at first, the rich, sneering Pureblooded blonde, but grew distant, over the past few years, with the only real good thing of their relationship being Draco. They both knew that if they stayed together, after one died, the other would inherit all fortunes, and could decide to cut, or keep Draco in the will. Narcissa wanted too keep their son, and Harry in their will, but Lucius didn't, having always tried to cure his son. First thinking he was just feminine, he tried to turn him more manly, although that backfired, and although loved sports, and had a deep, buttery voice, that would make anyone shake at the knees, and basically orgasm at the sound turned out gay, and tried to disown him. But as Harry awoke, many hours later, the sun beginning to set, he bit his lip, and blocked out the outside, unaware his rescue was about to take place.

All day, Draco planned, and when it came to the rescue, he was ready. Landing in the Manor, he found his mother, and went to Harry, but, unfortunately, encountered his father on the way, with a smirk, blood dripping from his hand, as Draco punched him, knocking him down the stairs, neck broken. The end of Lucius Malfoy was short, but painful, the last thin he saw the pure hatred on his sons face, and the feeling of his nose, neck and skull braking. As Narcissa cleaned up, after her husband, Draco freed Harry, surprised and hurt as the younger man cowered away, and when saying softly "Harry, it's me, it's your Blonde Dragon" as he bit his lip, appalled at the state of him, before getting him to St Mungo's where he was healed, washed, shaved, and given a hair cut, to the length he had it, in his fourth year, as he lay, sleeping, a catheter feeding in vital nutrients, as a large window let in light, to reduce the damage done. As Draco lay with him, Harry in an induced coma, as Draco took the thin hand, and kissed it over, and over, and his lips, dry, cracked, and bleeding, but didn't care. After a year of not kissing them, he had to, and for the slightest second, felt Harry kiss back, slightly, tears leaking out, as he whispered "I love you, Harry. I'm so, so, so sorry, baby, I promise I won't say no again, just.... Wake up soon? You've come to far to give up now, you hear me? I need you.... I love you" repeating that phrase to Harry, every day, for several months, until Draco came in one day, and heard the reply he only thought he could ever hear in his dreams, as one time, Harry replied "I-I love you too, Dray" as he opened his eyes, a small smile on his face, light beginning to come through in his eyes, as he set them on Draco, and stroked the back of his hand, as he weakly kissed him, automatically feeling stronger, when the blonde pulled him close, and kissed him deeply, not letting him go, as he stayed the night, tangling his limbs with Harry's, like they always would, and just talked, and slept, that being the best nights sleep, they'd had in over a year.   
  
  
 A number of years after, and Draco and Harry's house was filled with screams of laughter, a brunette eight year old, laughing at his younger brothers, 7 year old twins, one blonde, with Draco's eyes, the other Black haired, with Harry's bright green eyes, reading, and held his sister,4, close, protectively, their children, James Sirius, was a mini version of his grandfather, except with dark brown hair, instead of black, Scorpius looking like Draco, Albus-Severus looking like his father, and Lily looking like her grandmother, with long, strait, dark read hair, and large green eyes, with a light dusting of freckles across her nose, all having pale skin. Harry smiled, and answered the door, as 14 year old Teddy Lupin came in, and hugged his godfathers, Draco pregnant, so waddled over, as Teddy began to entertain the kids, as Harry pulled his blonde Dragon close, and kissed the back of his neck, whispering " I love you" arms sliding around Draco's bump, as Draco nuzzled into his husband, who regained and multiplied his looks, and kissed him back, whispering ""Love you too" as Harry looked down, at the various tattoo's covering his arm, stating their kids names, and birthdates, and at the one on the other one. The other tattoo said "All was well"

 


End file.
